


Twin Pecs

by Colonel_Cooper



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Cooper/pseuds/Colonel_Cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper isn't the only new guy in town but, unlike the quirky F.B.I. Agent,  this one is decidedly hostile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Pecs

“Answer the door, Laura.”

“Sure thing, Mom.” (beat) “Hello, can I help you?”

(Barely intelligible European monotone) “Sarah Connor?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Is there a Sarah Connor here? Could I speak to her please?”

“I think you must have the wrong address, mister.”

“I have this.” (Hands Laura ripped page of phone book)

“This is the P’s, mister. Look, Packard to Pulaski. You’ve circled this address, but it’s for Leland and Sarah Palmer – Sarah Palmer, not Sarah Connor.”

(beat) “Fuck you.” (Turns and leaves)

“Likewise, I’m sure.”

“Who was that unintelligible idiot, Laura?”

“Just the Governor of California, Mom.”


End file.
